Briefe an
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Sie schrieb ihm zwei Briefe, die er niemals lesen würde... Und einen den er bekommen sollte.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Brief an die Zukunft  
> Teil: 13  
> Autor: Ayu<br> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Charaktere: LuciusNarcissa  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus und habe nicht vor hiermit in irgendeiner Weise Profit zu machen.<br> Thema: 001 – Anfang  
> Word Count: 321<br> Anmerkung: Erster Teil der Briefserie Es folgt: Brief an die Gegenwart

----

Lucius,

ich schreibe dir diesen Brief, auch wenn du ihn nie lesen wirst. Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wieso ich dies tue, wo ich doch genau weiß, dass ich dir diesen Brief niemals übergeben werde, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Ich weiß nicht wie du dich gefühlt hast als du erfahren hast, dass wir heiraten werden, aber für mich schien es so richtig zu sein. Nie hatte ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, wen meine Eltern für mich auswählen würden, doch als dann klar wurde, dass du mein zukünftiger Ehemann sein solltest, hatte ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es richtig ist. Ich weiß, dass Bellatrix dieses Gefühl nie hatte und irgendwie macht es mich glücklich zu wissen, dass ich an deiner Seite sein werde und dir helfen kann deine Aufgaben zu meistern. Ich will alles dafür tun, dass dir dein Leben angenehm gestaltet wird. Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass ich glücklich sein werde wenn du es bist.

Ich verstehe dieses Gefühl nicht, welches mich ergreift, wann immer ich dich sehe, aber es fühlt sich gut an und ich hoffe für mich, dass es bleiben wird. Das Einzige was meine Freude momentan zu trüben vermag ist meine Mutter, die mir nun seit Tagen zu erklären versucht, wie ich mich zu verhalten habe. Das weiß ich auch alleine, doch ich werde sie eh nicht davon abhalten können mir immer und immer wieder die gleichen Vorhaltungen zu machen. Ich denke ich bin wirklich froh, wenn ich dieses Haus verlassen kann. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob mich bei dir nicht vielleicht ähnliches erwartet, doch ich habe mir geschworen bester Dinge in diesen neuen Lebensabschnitt zu gehen. Ich weiß, dass ich ein gutes Aushängeschild sein muss, was die Gesellschaft denkt ist wichtig, doch ich denke dies wird mein kleinstes Problem werden.

Ich bete jedoch inständig niemals wie meine Schwestern zu werden, ich will meinen eigenen Weg finden, an deiner Seite. Komme was wolle.

Narcissa


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: Brief an die Gegenwart**  
> <strong>Teil:<strong> 2/3  
> <strong>Autor: <strong>Ayu  
> <strong>Fandom:<strong> Harry Potter  
> <strong>Charaktere:<strong>Lucius/Narcissa  
> <strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Harry Potter ist Eigentum von J.K.Rowling und ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus und habe nicht vor hiermit in irgendeiner Weise Profit zu machen.  
> <strong>Thema: <strong>002 – Mitte  
> <strong>Word Count:<strong>313  
> <strong>Anmerkung:<strong>Der zweite Teil der Briefserie Es folgt: Brief an die Vergangenheit

* * *

>Lucius,<p><p>

wieder einmal schreibe ich einen Brief an dich, den du nie lesen wirst. Es ist nun ein paar Jahre her, dass wir geheiratet haben und wir haben mittlerweile einen Sohn. Es war für mich das größte Geschenk schwanger zu werden und unser Kind auf die Welt bringen zu können. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir jemals klar machen kann, wie glücklich ich in dieser Zeit war. Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich jetzt nicht glücklich. Genau genommen bin ich sogar sehr froh, dass sich einiges geändert hat. Seit der Dunkle Lord gefallen ist kümmerst du dich voll und ganz um uns und ich muss sagen, dass ich es sehr genieße.

Gleichzeitig weiß ich aber auch, dass du es nie loslassen können wirst. Es hat dir zu viel bedeutet, auch wenn ich wirklich nicht verstehen kann wieso. Er hat auch dich gequält, wieso um alles in der Welt vermisst du diese Zeit? Auch wenn ich deine Einstellung gegenüber Muggeln durchaus verstehen kann und ich ebenfalls meine Prinzipien habe… Niemals hätte ich Ihm folgen können, doch dich hat es irgendwie erfüllt.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob wir dir nichts geben können, dass dich hält. Ich sehe zwar, wie sehr du deinen Sohn liebst, aber gleichzeitig versuchst du ihm jetzt schon alle Regeln der Malfoys verständlich zu machen, damit er sie sich nun schon einprägt und niemals etwas anderes tun wird als nach ihnen zu leben. Und ich komme nicht umher mich zu fragen, ob du ihn an den Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert hättest, wenn die Zeit gekommen wäre. Und ich bete, dass du es nicht getan hättest, aber ich schätze ich mache mir in dieser Sache etwas vor.

Und so komme ich nicht umher zu beten, dass niemals mehr jemand auftaucht, der ebenso ist wie dein Meister, damit es niemandem gibt, dem du folgen möchtest… Es wäre besser für uns alle.

In liebe,

Narcissa


End file.
